I'll never tell
by fan of fiction
Summary: A single witness in a gruesom murder knows exactly what happened. But will she tell Grissom? Not necessarily a case solved by evidence, but by wit. R&R please.
1. The layout

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the CSI characters, I only claim to own my entirely original ones, or something like that.  
  
*****  
  
It was about 5:00p.m. at Jonesburg High School. A basketball game was going on in the gym downstairs, but there were several people upstairs: a student janitor, a cheerleader, and two boys. The janitor was Samantha Brad, a sophomore at Jonesburg who worked part-time after school. In the hallway, Samantha noticed the two boys teasing the cheerleader, Brittany McGoy. Samantha didn't think anything of it, so she kept on cleaning. Before long, though, the teasing got a little rough. The boys started tugging at Brittany's uniform skirt, while she was trying to push them away. Then, it went from bad to worse: one boy pulled out a small knife and waved it menacingly at Brittany. "If you don't do what we want you to do, you're going to get it!" Samantha rushed into a classroom and locked the door. Brittany followed and screamed for Samantha to let her in. All Samantha could do was shake her head. She was too scared to move. Then she watched in horror as the boys proceeded to rape and kill Brittany McGoy.  
  
*****  
  
Gil Grissom, head of the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation department walks into a high school building, which was surrounded by squad cars and crime scene tape. Jim Brass, a Las Vegas detective, catches up with Grissom. "Victim?" Grissom inquires of Brass. "Fifteen year old Brittany McGoy." Brass replied. "African-American. Raped and murdered. But get this: a single witness saw everything, but is not telling who the killers are." "Who is this witness?" "Classmate of Brittany, Samantha Brad. She works as a part-time janitor for the school. She's right over there." Brass motions to his left. Grissom turned to see a young girl talking to an officer. Her hair was in a frazzled ponytail, and her face was red from crying. Grissom approached the officer. "I'll take over here." The officer mutters under her breath, "Good luck." "Hi, Samantha," Grissom starts in politely. "I'm Gil Grissom. I'm gonna ask you a few questions." "Okay," the girl sobbed. "Sam-do you mind if I call you Sam?" Grissom asked. She shrugged. "Sam, can you tell me what happened?" "These boys were teasing her, and at first it looked like she enjoyed it. She's a big flirt.well, she was one. They started asking her to....you know.with her, but she said no. They kept on pressuring her. Then a knife was flipped out by one of them, and I ran into the nearest classroom and locked the door. She tried the knob and of course it didn't turn. And I didn't let her in. I saw the whole thing through the window in the door. She tried to get in, but I didn't help her, and I don't know why!" Samantha started crying even more. "Well, that's understandable. You were probably scared." "Yeah, I didn't want those creeps to get me too!" "Speaking of those 'creeps,' who exactly are they?" "No!" Samantha cried. "I won't tell! They'll find me and kill me too!" "No, they won't. I'll make sure they won't find you. They'll be in jail." "God, you're talking to me like I'm a little girl! I know how the judicial system works: They will be put into a juvenile detention center until they are 18, and then they will be on parole until they're 30. Plenty of time for them to kill me!" Samantha was hysterical by now. "Calm down, Samantha," Grissom soothed, "We can put you in the Witness Protection Program and them in jail for life. Just why won't you tell us?" "I can't take the risk that they will be given a light sentence." She sighed. "I'll tell you what, if you guess who did it, I will confirm or deny. But I won't tell." It was Grissom's turn to sigh, now. "That will be all." He walked over to where Warrick Brown was taking pictures of the body, which was not a pretty sight: an attractive young girl was lying on her back. Her skirt on her cheerleading uniform was pulled up high and she had multiple stab wounds in her chest. Warrick shook his head. "Cheerleaders are supposed to be loud, right? If she screamed, how come no one heard her. The gym is only downstairs." "Well, that is if she screamed, if she could scream." Grissom turned to get a better angle at the body. "From what I gathered from the witness, there were multiple assailants. One could have been covering her mouth while the other.." He looked down near the wounds and Warrick could only assume what Grissom was about to say next. Warrick answered, "Right, I'll swab for epithelials around the mouth and for fluids down below." "Good, get those to the lab ASAP. I'll try to narrow down the suspects." "You mean, about every guy in the school?" "Yup."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Warrick went to see Greg at the lab for the results of the DNA samples he had taken off of Brittany. The crazy Greg greets him almost at once. "You must want these.." Greg waves a paper over his head. "If they are the results from the McGoy girl case, yeah, I do." Warrick grabbed the sheet and looked at it. "This only confirms that there are two killers and both are male." Warrick sighed. "Got any suspects?" Greg asked. "Yeah, about 500 of them."  
  
*****  
  
Grissom and Warrick head back to Jonesburg High School. They walked into the office of Mr. Trent, the principal of the school. Warrick was the first to start. "Mr. Trent, I am surprised that you didn't cancel school due to last nights happenings." "I know a terrible thing happened, but I just want the students to go on with their normal schoolwork. It might help them deal with our loss." Warrick and Grissom exchange glances. "We are going to need DNA samples and short testimonies of every male student in order to figure out who killed Brittany." "I'm sorry, but I won't allow that," the principal replied. "And why not?" Warrick asked. "I would like to protect my students' privacy. This is a good school. I don't know why you think the killers go here." "Well, Samantha Brad, the only eye-witness, confirmed that they did," said Grissom. Mr. Trent picked up a manilla folder with the words "Brad, Samantha" written on the tab. "Samantha has a, well.spotty record. I wouldn't trust her if I were you." "Thank you, Mr. Trent. That will be all." The two forensic specialists got up to leave. "This is getting us nowhere," Warrick grumbled. "Now we can't even trust our only thread of hope: Samantha Brad." "Well, I think that it's time to visit Mrs. Brad."  
  
*****  
  
"Mrs. Brad, can you think of any reason why your daughter won't tell us who Brittany's murderers are?" Grissom asked. Warrick was standing nearby. "No, not at all," Samantha's mother replied. "My Sam is very loyal to all of her friends, and I thought her and Brittany were close." "Hmm, I see. Do you think you could Samantha in later today," Grissom inquired. "Yeah, sure, we'll do anything to help." Grissom pulls out a business card. "Here's the address. Thank you for your cooperation. You've been a big help." After Grissom and Warrick turned to walk away, Warrick asks his partner, "She was a big help?" "Actually, yes." 


	2. The end

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the CSI characters, I only claim to own my entirely original ones, or something like that.  
  
*****  
  
Later that day, Samantha and her mother are sitting inside a room with Brass and Grissom, when Grissom starts questioning the girl. "Samantha, is it possible that you and Brittany's killers are friends?" "I..I.." Samantha stammers. "Is it possible that you don't want to betray your friendship with them by telling us who there are, even if they are murderers?" "Mom, take me home!" The girl pleads with her mom. "No, Samantha," Mrs. Brown says sternly. "You answer his questions." "Samantha looks at Grissom, then at Brass. They both have looks of anticipation on their faces. "Yes, we are friends, but we are not all that good of ones. I still won't tell you who they are." Grissom sighs. "Samantha, I guess you don't quite get it. We are going to find out who killed Brittany with or without your help." "Fine, as long as I'm not the one to lock them up."  
  
*****  
  
While shaking his head, Warrick announced, "I've never seen a case like it." Grissom, Warrick, and Catherine were sitting around the lounge a little bit later. "When you've worked in CSI for as long as I have," Grissom says, "you've seen it all. There is only one case like this one though. A long time ago. Catherine and I were working on it together. The witness was an eight year old boy that didn't want to say that his dad had killed someone, when the man really did." "Oh yeah, that was when I first came on," Catherine added. "What did you do to make him crack?" Warrick questioned. "If I remember correctly," Catherine said, "I think we threatened him. We said we would put him in jail if he didn't tell. Of course we really can't do that, but it scared him into singing like a nightingale." "Yeah, but this is a fourteen year old girl we're talking about here," Warrick said. "And a very stubborn one at that." Catherine smiled. "Still doesn't mean it won't work again."  
  
*****  
  
For the second time that day, Samantha and her mother were sitting down at a table with Grissom facing them from the other side. Both Brass and Warrick were watching from the observation window. An officer was waiting right outside the door. "Samantha, let me break it down for you." Grissom put a paper on the table in front of her. "This here is a list of every male student in your school. I want you to tell me who Brittany's killers are." "What, are you stupid or something!" Brittany sighed. "I told you already, I am not telling. I'll never tell!" "Okay, but what if I told you this: if you do not tell, you a playing the accomplice of two killers. That means that we have the right to take you into custody and get it out of you by force." Grissom was practically yelling now. "A friend of your was killed and you don't even have the guts to tell us who did it." Grissom lowered his voice. "Now, for the last time, I will ask politely. Who killed Brittany McGoy?" Samantha repeated, "I'll never tell." "Alright, you leave us no choice." Grissom nodded to the officer. The cop moved toward the girl with a pair of handcuffs in his hands, which he proceeded to put on her. "Samantha Brad, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.." "Mom, don't let them take me!" Samantha screamed. "Just do what the man says, Sam," the mother soothed. "Wait, wait!" Samantha yelled just before they officer had dragged her outside the room. "I'll tell! I'll tell!" Grissom nodded at the officer again. He released Samantha and pushed her into the chair. "Mark Riley and Berry Thompson." "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it Samantha?" Grissom now turned to the detective, Jim Brass. "Brass.?" The detective nodded in knowing approval and went to find the killers.  
  
*****  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Brad!" Grissom called to Samantha's mother just before she got in her car to leave. "Thank you so very much for all you have done." "Oh, it was nothing Mr. Grissom. I knew Samantha would tell as soon as she was in those handcuffs. That was very ingenious of you. It seemed that she sang-" "Like a nightingale," Grissom finished. The lady smiled. "Exactly." 


End file.
